disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Magazine
Disney Magazine was an official Disney magazine, that was published quarterly from December 1965 to April 2005. The magazine began life as Disney News in December 1, 1965. The first issue was 16 pages long, and the cover showed Walt Disney surrounded by several costumed characters in front of Disneyland's Sleeping Beauty Castle. The magazine was initially a free benefit for members of the Magic Kingdom Club, but later started charging a cover price (discounted for members). The publication changed its name to Disney Magazine in March 1, 1994 to better reflect the increased size and content of the magazine itself. When Disney ended the Magic Kingdom Club in February 28, 2001, the magazine continued, but circulation numbers began dropping. Publication ended with the summer 2005 issue. Subscribers were offered subscriptions to either FamilyFun or Disney Adventures, or otherwise refunds. The magazine's website said that the end was due to an increase of people choosing to find information on the Internet, thus leading to a lack of readership. Cover gallery Scanned_1965-66_Winter.jpg|Winter 1965-66 Scanned_1966_Spring.jpg|Spring 1966 Scanned_1966_Summer.jpg|Summer 1966 Scanned_1966_Fall.jpg|Fall 1966 Scanned_1966-67_Winter.jpg|Winter 1966-67 Scanned_1967_Spring.jpg|Spring 1967 Scanned_1967_Summer.jpg|Summer 1967 Scanned_1967_Fall.jpg|Fall 1967 Scanned_1967-68_Winter.jpg|Winter 1967-68 Scanned_1968_Spring.jpg|Spring 1968 Scanned_1968_Summer_Front.jpg|Summer 1968 Scanned_1968_Fall.jpg|Fall 1968 Scanned_1968_Winter.jpg|Winter 1968 Scanned_1969_Spring.jpg|Spring 1969 Scanned_1969_Summer.jpg|Summer 1969 Scanned_1969_Fall.jpg|Fall 1969 Scanned_1969-70_Winter.jpg|Winter 1969-70 Scanned_1970_Spring.jpg|Spring 1970 Scanned_1970_Summer.jpg|Summer 1970 Scanned_1970_Fall.jpg|Fall 1970 Scanned_1970-71_Winter.jpg|Winter 1970-71 Scanned_1971_Spring.jpg|Spring 1971 Scanned_1971_Summer.jpg|Summer 1971 Scanned_1971_Fall.jpg|Fall 1971 Scanned_1971-72_Winter.jpg|Winter 1971-72 Scanned_1972_Spring.jpg|Spring 1972 Scanned_1972_Summer.jpg|Summer 1972 Scanned_1972_Fall.jpg|Fall 1972 Scanned_1972-73_Winter.jpg|Winter 1972-73 Scanned_1973_Spring.jpg|Spring 1973 Scanned_1973_Summer.jpg|Summer 1973 Scanned_1973_Fall.jpg|Fall 1973 Scanned_1973-74_Winter_Front.jpg|Winter 1973-74 Scanned_1974_Spring.jpg|Spring 1974 Scanned_1974_Summer.jpg|Summer 1974 Scanned_1974_Fall.jpg|Fall 1974 Scanned_1974-75_Winter.jpg|Winter 1974-75 Scanned_1975_Spring.jpg|Spring 1975 Scanned_1975_Summer.jpg|Summer 1975 Scanned_1975_Fall.jpg|Fall 1975 Scanned_1975-76_Winter.jpg|Winter 1975-76 Scanned_1976_Spring.jpg|Spring 1976 Scanned_1976_Summer.jpg|Summer 1976 Scanned_1976_Fall.jpg|Fall 1976 Scanned_1976-77_Winter.jpg|Winter 1976-77 Scanned_1977_Spring.jpg|Spring 1977 Scanned_1977_Summer.jpg|Summer 1977 Scanned_1977_Fall.jpg|Fall 1977 Scanned_1977-78_Winter.jpg|Winter 1977-78 Scanned_1978_Spring.jpg|Spring 1978 Scanned_1978_Summer.jpg|Summer 1978 Scanned_1978_Fall.JPG|Fall 1978 Scanned_1978-79_Winter.jpg|Winter 1978-79 Scanned_1979_Spring.jpg|Spring 1979 Scanned_1979_Summer.jpg|Summer 1979 Scanned_1979_Fall.jpg|Fall 1979 Scanned_1979_Winter.jpg|Winter 1979 Scanned 1980 Spring.jpg|Spring 1980 Scanned 1980 Summer.jpg|Summer 1980 Scanned 1980 Fall.jpg|Fall 1980 Scanned 1980-81 Winter.jpg|Winter 1980-81 Scanned 1981 Spring.jpg|Spring 1981 Scanned 1981 Summer.jpg|Summer 1981 Scanned 1981 Fall.jpg|Fall 1981 Scanned 1981-82 Winter.jpg|Winter 1981-82 Scanned 1982 Spring.jpg|Spring 1982 Scanned 1982 Summer.jpg|Summer 1982 Scanned 1982 Fall.jpg|Fall 1982 Scanned 1982-83 Winter.jpg|Winter 1982-83 Scanned 1983 Spring.jpg|Spring 1983 Scanned 1983 Summer.jpg|Summer 1983 Scanned 1983 Fall.jpg|Fall 1983 Scanned 1983-84 Winter.jpg|Winter 1983-84 Scanned 1984 Spring.jpg|Spring 1984 Scanned 1984 Summer.jpg|Summer 1984 Scanned 1984 Fall.jpg|Fall 1984 Scanned 1984-85 Winter.jpg|Winter 1984-85 Scanned 1985 Spring.jpg|Spring 1985 Scanned 1985 Summer.jpg|Summer 1985 Scanned 1985 Fall.jpg|Fall 1985 Scanned 1985 Winter.jpg|Winter 1985 Scanned 1986 Spring.jpg|Spring 1986 Scanned 1986 Summer.jpg|Summer 1986 Scanned 1986 Fall.jpg|Fall 1986 Scanned 1986 Winter.jpg|Winter 1986 Scanned 1987 Spring.jpg|Spring 1987 Scanned 1987 Summer.jpg|Summer 1987 Scanned 1987 Fall.jpg|Fall 1987 Scanned 1987 Winter.jpg|Winter 1987 Scanned 1988 Spring.jpg|Spring 1988 Scanned 1988 Summer.jpg|Summer 1988 Scanned 1988 Fall.jpg|Fall 1988 Scanned 1988 Winter.jpg|Winter 1988 Scanned 1989 Spring.jpg|Spring 1989 Scanned 1989 Summer.jpg|Summer 1989 Scanned 1989 Fall.jpg|Fall 1989 Scanned 1989 Winter.jpg|Winter 1989 Scanned_1990_Spring.jpg|Spring 1990 Disneynewsmagazines.jpg|Summer 1990 Scanned 1990 Fall.jpg|Fall 1990 Scanned 1990 Winter.jpg|Winter 1990 DC-DisneyNewsSpring1991.jpg|Spring 1991 Disneynewsmagazine1991.jpg|Summer 1991 Scanned 1991 Fall.jpg|Fall 1991 Scanned 1991 Winter.jpg|Winter 1991 Scanned 1992 Spring.jpg|Spring 1992 Scanned 1992 Summer Front.jpg|Summer 1992 Scanned 1992 Fall.jpg|Fall 1992 Scanned 1992 Winter.jpg|Winter 1992 Scanned 1993 Spring.jpg|Spring 1993 Scanned 1993 Summer.jpg|Summer 1993 Scanned 1993 Fall.jpg|Fall 1993 Scanned 1993 Winter.jpg|Winter 1993 Scanned 1994 Spring.jpg|Spring 1994 Scanned 1994 Summer.jpg|Summer 1994 Scanned 1994 Fall.jpg|Fall 1994 Scanned 1994 Winter.jpg|Winter 1994 Scanned 1995 Spring.jpg|Spring 1995 Scanned 1995 Summer.jpg|Summer 1995 Scanned 1995 Fall.jpg|Fall 1995 Scanned 1995 Winter.jpg|Winter 1995 Scanned 1996 Spring.jpg|Spring 1996 Scanned 1996 Summer.jpg|Summer 1996 Scanned 1996 Fall.jpg|Fall 1996 Scanned 1996 Winter.jpg|Winter 1996 Scanned 1997 Spring.jpg|Spring 1997 Scanned 1997 Summer.jpg|Summer 1997 Scanned 1997 Fall.jpg|Fall 1997 Scanned 1997-98 Winter.jpg|Winter 1997-98 Scanned Disney Magazine 1998 Spring.jpg|Spring 1998 Scanned Disney Magazine 1998 Summer.jpg|Summer 1998 Scanned 1998 Fall.jpg|Fall 1998 Scanned 1998-99 Winter.jpg|Winter 1998-99 Scanned 1999 Spring.jpg|Spring 1999 Scanned 1999 Summer.jpg|Summer 1999 Scanned 1999 Fall.jpg|Fall 1999 Disney99winter.jpg|Winter 1999-00 Scanned 2000 Spring.jpg|Spring 2000 Scanned 2000 Summer.jpg|Summer 2000 Scanned 2000 Fall.jpg|Fall 2000 Disney00winter.jpg|Winter 2000-2001 Scanned 2001 Spring.jpg|Spring 2001 Scanned 2001 Summer.jpg|Summer 2001 Scanned 2001 Fall.jpg|Fall 2001 Scanned 2001-02 Winter.jpg|Winter 2001-02 Scanned 2002 Spring.jpg|Spring 2002 Scanned 2002 Summer.jpg|Summer 2002 Scanned 2002 Fall.jpg|Fall 2002 Scanned 2002-03 Winter.jpg|Winter 2002-03 Scanned 2003 Spring.jpg|Spring 2003 Scanned 2003 Summer.jpg|Summer 2003 Scanned 2003 Fall.jpg|Fall 2003 Scanned 2003-04 Winter.jpg|Winter 2003-04 Scanned 2004 Spring.jpg|Spring 2004 Scanned 2004 Summer.jpg|Summer 2004 Scanned 2004 Fall.jpg|Fall 2004 Scanned 2004-05 Winter.jpg|Winter 2004-05 Scanned 2005 Spring.jpg|Spring 2005 Scanned 2005 Summer.jpg|Summer 2005 920779.jpg External links * [http://www.disneynewsarchive.com/index2.htm Tim's Disney News Archive] Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Magazines Category:Former Disney subsidiaries and assets